


The Classification Test

by Bubbles303



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Squip, Little!Jeremy, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles303/pseuds/Bubbles303
Summary: Every senior is required to take a test that determines if they’re a neutral, caregiver, or little and Jeremy Heere is a senior.





	1. Chapter 1

Being a senior meant Jeremy Heere had to get tested for his classification. There are three classifications: netural (80% of the population), caregiver (10% of the population), and little (10% of the population).

Jeremy was hoping to be a caregiver or netural. He liked kids and most people were neutrals anyway. He didn’t really care, as long as he wasn’t a little. He’d be too embarrassed, and he didn’t know how anybody would react.

“All SQUIPS are caregivers, so if our host is a little we can take care of them.” The Squip chimed in, startling Jeremy.

”Well, I still don’t want to be a little!”

The Squip sighed, “What if you are?”

”I’m not going to be!”

”Jeremy, you can’t control that!”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but he knew the Squip was right. He couldn’t control if he was a little of not.

He just had to hope that he wasn’t!


	2. Chapter 2

One week later, Jeremy had already been tested. He was feeling pretty confident that he was a netural, however the Squip knew otherwise.

Jeremy was a little. He’d get his results a week later and freeze up at the fact he was a little. Since Squips were designed to help their humans, it was his responsibility to get Jeremy comfortable with being a little.

”Jeremy, remember when I said that all SQUIPs are caregivers?” Jeremy nodded.

”Well, I actually really want a little!” The Squip explained to Jeremy.

”Ok?” Jeremy was confused as to why the Squip was telling him this.

”and to have a little, you need to get little gear right?” The Squip asked, Jeremy nodded.

”So I was thinking we go shopping for some little gear.” The Squip suggested.

”Wouldn’t you need to ‘adopt’ a little first?”

”I already did!” The Squip exclaimed, “He’s male, 17, and his regressive age is about three. I can’t tell you his name since he hasn’t been offically classified yet."

Jeremy smiled, the Squip sure seemed fond of this little. He was oblivious to the fact that the little the Squip was describing was actually him. “Alright, what do we need to get?”

The Squip handed Jeremy a list of supplies they’d need to get. Jeremy glanced over it. “Alright Squip.”

The two went shopping for the little. To Jeremy’s suprise, the Squip suggested he pick out most of the items.

“Don’t you want to shop for your little?” The Squip shook his head ‘no.’

"My little is actually really similiar to you. I trust you with getting the items needed for him.” The Squip explained. Jeremy shrugged, and kept on shopping.

The Squip couldn’t help but laugh when Jeremy came back with at least 20 stuffies, maybe more.

* * *

Soon, they were done shopping. When they left, they had about two carts full of little gear, and some extra stuff in the trunk of their car.

When they reached their house, they brought all the items to a spare room. “As much as I want to start working on this, I’m too tired, and it’s getting late.”

Jeremy nodded in agreement and went to go sleep. The Squip did the same. Maybe Jeremy wouldn’t mind being little if he got the attention he never received from his parents. Maybe putting the little’s room together would help him see it’s not bad to be little. He could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is better! (Sorry I’m making you guys wait a few chapters for the exciting stuff)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: In this story, the SQUIP is human, and lives with Jeremy, in case anyone was confused on why/how the SQUIP can move physical objects.

The next day, the two put the little's room together. Jeremy painted and organized the items, while the Squip built most of the furniture. Finally. the two were done.

"So, when are you going to get your little?"

The Squip smiled, "Hopefully tomorrow morning!" Tomorrow morning was when Jeremy would get his results, and hopefully not freak out. Jeremy smiled back. It was obvious the Squip was excited.

The Squip looked around the room, "I just realized I forgot a few things. Can you put the rest of the items (which were mostly sippy cups and pacifiers) in one of the cabinets in the kitchen?" Jeremy nodded. The Squip smiled, and left to go to the store.

Jeremy put the items in one of the cabinets like the Squip told him to. The Squip seemed really excited about his little, which was good, but he was also kind of sad that the little would be getting most of the Squip's attention from now on. 

Jeremy never got attention from his real parents. His mom left when he was younger, and his dad was barley in his life. It seemed like the Squip was his only real parent, and now with the Squip adopting a little...

The Squip returned about half an hour later. He was carrying coloring books and art supplies, so that's what Jeremy assumed he forgot.

The Squip smiled, "That should be everything!" He then noticed Jeremy's dull, fake smile. "Is something wrong slugger?"

Jeremy smiled at the nickname. He really liked being called 'slugger,' espiecially by the Squip. "It's just... are you gonna forget about me?"

The Squip was slightly confused, "I don't understand the question."

"Are you gonna love your little more than me?" Jeremy asked, sadly.

The Squip shook his head, "No, I love you so much slugger! Have you been worried about this all day?" Jeremy nodded, the Squip picked him up. "I love you so much Jeremy!" The Squip repeated, rubbing Jeremy's back. Jeremy leaned into the touch.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" The Squip asked, Jeremy nodded shyly. The Squip carried Jeremy to his room, and laid him on the bed. The Squip laid down next to him, "Night Jeremy!" 

"Night Squip," Jeremy replied, falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Squip woke up a bit earlier than Jeremy, and went to get the mail. Sure enough, Jeremy's classification letter came. The Squip set it on the counter, and went to wake up Jeremy.

"Jeremy, your classification letter came," The Squip explained, waking up the teen.

Jeremy opened his eyes slightly. then shot up when he realized what the Squip had said. His classification letter had come! Jeremy immediately got up, and went to go open it.

'Jeremy Heere has been classified as 'little.' Jeremy's heart sank, he kept reading.

'Regressive age is around three. Your SQUIP has already decided to 'adopt' you. Thank you for taking 'The Classification Test.' ~ Sincerely the authorities at the classification office.

Jeremy shoved the letter in his pocket. It was fine! He was fine! He could just ignore his classification for the rest of his life, or illegally get it his classification changed, or something similar!

"Jeremy-" 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jeremy yelled, obviously frustrated.

"Alright," the Squip replied, walking away to let Jeremy calm down. Jeremy ran to his room, and started sobbing.

Jeremy cried for at least have an hour before he ran out of tears. After crying, he did feel a lot smaller than he should. He wanted cuddles, and stuffies, and to be held. However, instead of getting the Squip, his caretaker from now on, he just laid in bed. He never wanted to be little in the first place, he wasn't just going to accept little space!

The Squip noticed Jeremy had calmed down. He entered Jeremy's room, "Jeremy, you ok?" he asked in the softest tone ever.

Jeremy nodded, he didn't feel like talking.

"Do you want a hug, Jeremy?" The Squip asked kindly, Jeremy shook his head 'no.'

"Are you sure, slugger?" Jeremy hid his face behind a pillow. To be honest he wasn't sure. He wanted hugs and cuddles, however he didn't want to accept little space.

The Squip reached out to hug Jeremy, but didn't force him to hug back. Jeremy hugged back, and laid his head in the Squip's chest.

He soon fell asleep in the Squip's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever =3

When Jeremy woke up, he was in the room they had put together for the little. Great!

He was also wearing footie pajamas, and a stuffed owl was tucked into his chest. Even better!

He was obviously being sarcastic. He never wanted to be little in the first place and now it seems like everything, including his own Squip was against him!

He squeezed onto the owl. It was super soft and fluffy. He started to cuddle it, and couldn't stop.

Jeremy did eventually stop when he realized what he was doing. It was just a stupid stuffed animal, he needed to grow up!

Jeremy threw the stuffie on the floor and turned over. He needed to snap out of it! This is stupid and he needs to stop!

That attitude didn't last long. Jeremy picked the owl back up almost immedititly after he threw it. He hugged it tightly. "I sowwry." He didn't want to say it but it felt needed. What if he hurt the poor owl's feelings?" 

Wait! No! It's just a stuffed animal! It doesn't have feelings! He had to stop doing this! He felt small, and weak, and like he needed to be taken care of, and he hated that feeling.

As Jeremy cuddled the owl, he looked around the room. It was hard to believe the Squip and him put it together just yesterday. It was even harder to believe that he was the little who was in it, and that he was the Squip's little.

Despite Jeremy not liking the idea of being little, he was one, and he'd have to accept it. Maybe he'd recieve the attention he never recieved from his real parents. That thought, if only for a second, made Jeremy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it's pretty short. It's all I have written up. (I pre-write my stories so all my stories are already written before I post them)

**Author's Note:**

> I know chapter 1 was short. The next few chapters will be longer.


End file.
